User talk:Overlord59
Your character I will see waht I can do about your character we still have some lose ends to tie up in the Fanon Lieutinants and Captains Department so thats taking most of my time. We only have like 3 people working here which makes things extremely difficult. Blackemo1 15:03, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Help If you can make seperate pages for the powers such as Shunpo and Cero and other things that would make my life really easy. Try not to copy from bleach wiki too much because we have our own style here. And put that under a new category called Techniques, thanks. Blackemo1 16:48, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I see... Ah, now I see what you're doing. Sorry I was such a bitch. But look, even though Blackemo1 told you to do it, don't. There is no point making articles with information we can find by simply going to the Bleach Canon Wiki. Not only does it clutter up the wiki, it also wastes space. Not to mention that putting canon information on a fanfiction Wiki is contradictory of the Wiki's purpose. If I want to look up information on Cero, I don't go to the fanfiction Wiki. I go to the regular, canon Wiki. Besides, making pages with fanon information serves no purpose and it directly copies the Bleach Canon Wiki, which is plagiarism of the hard work and research other people have done. And besides, if a user needs to link to information that's canon, they just need to put it in a link like this: Cero. See? I thought I had explained that to Blackemo1, but he must've forgotten. Either that or he didn't listen. I'll have to go give him a talking to. --Cyberweasel89 22:22, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ok But we still need an order for him. Also I'm having brain farts about what should come next. I was thinking I could have some weak arrancar employed by the new Espada to invade the Soul Society. They fight briefly as they are only messangers from the Espada. Blackemo1 18:55, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Check it Please check out the new arc the Second Coming of Aizen Arc along with the chapter and tell me your opinion. Blackemo1 18:59, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Duardo The reason I had Duardo die was because I ended up hating him just like I hate Hide Yamatoro haha. You can make the spelling corrections cus I suck with punctuation. Also you are like the only person to like Duardo. Any other opinions about the two chapters or any of my other characters like Zukia Tojiro and Ren Yamatoro? Blackemo1 20:23, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Uhhh There is no link.I found it out myself with lots of research and hard work but im 100% certain that its true Dr.Ayzen 21:20, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I Believe I believe that yes if a human dies old and i sent to soul society he will look the same age as he came in so yes you may leave him that way Dr.Ayzen 21:29, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Today First of all thanks for the compliments on the articles I appreciate that you like Ren Yamatoro (he is one of my faves too). And as far as Zukia goes yea he is somehat powerful but later on you will see how he is limited in the power of copying Zanpakuto lol. My stories are going somehat fas t and I apologize for that >_< (sorry readers). Remeber to read the Today's News Page]]!!!!!!!!!!! Blackemo1 14:06, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Short Chapter? I'm not finished with that chapter lol Blackemo1 20:07, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Check it Check out the Second Coming of Aizen Arc and the chapters!!!! Blackemo1 14:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Greetings! I have started a new arc dubbed the Return to Hueco Mundo arc. I have finished the first two chapters and would appreciate your opinion. Ten Tailed Fox 17:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Your Story Thank you for your honesty and compliments. I didn't do my research I guess, to not see that Akujin didn't have an opening for the position of former Commander of the Gotei 13. If I cannot reach an agreement with Cyberweasel, who made Amatarou, then I will change it. I hope to do better with the story line however. I do find it exciting to write about. Ten Tailed Fox 18:03, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Today's News Go check out the Today's News Page and make sure to vote in the next poll! Blackemo1 12:56, 27 February 2009 (UTC) The Next Poll! The poll for the second New Arc Chapter will be closing next week so vote for your favourite chapter soon. As well, be sure to check out the new third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! Finally, remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:57, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Greetings! I'm new to this Fanon and just wanted to get to know a few of the other users.--Baracuss 02:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Hi, Overlord59! One question, how did you make Eriyu Pubores personalized image? I hope you don't mind answering. Thanks!Davidchola2 06:55, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2